madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Alex admitted that he broke Marty's iPod. *Marty's hooves seem to be able to pick things up without changing shape, but it is unknown whether these items stick to his hoof or they are otherwise made to stay on. *He thinks Alex is a show-off. *Zebras in the real world are white with black stripes, making Alex's statement of Marty having thirty black stripes and twenty nine white stripes false. *Marty is the only member of the main quartet not to have a love interest in either film; however, he has one in Madly Madagascar. *In the second film, Marty stands on just his hind legs 24 times. *Ben Stiller and Chris Rock were already friends prior to the first film, making recordings for Alex and Marty much easier. *Chris Rock voiced all of the other Zebras in the second film in addition to Marty, in fact, during the large crowd scene when Alex is trying to find Marty within the midst of the huge herd, recorders used improvised or accidentally recorded recordings from Chris Rock's other sessions, if you listen closely, you can hear Chris talking about films and TV shows he was working on at the same time in this scene. *Alex uses the bite mark that he left on Marty's bottom to tell him apart from the other Zebras, using their past experiences together to tell him apart. *Chris Rock was a good friend of Bernie Mac's and was a big advocate in picking him for the voice of Zuba. *Chris Rock has stated that he has put a lot of improvisation and bits of himself into Marty over the years, clarifying that "I am Marty the Zebra". *Chris Rock's favourite scene in the second film is the ones with the large herd of zebras. *According to Chris Rock, "Marty is black...with very straight measles." *Originally, Marty was just supposed to hum the circus theme while wearing the circus afro and garb, but Chris decided to come up with lyrics to the tune, and thus created the Afro Circus song. *Chris states that he is amazed at how excited children get when they meet him, saying “I’m shocked. Whenever I tell a kid I’m Marty and start doing the voice, they just light up,” he said. “I had to go read to my kid’s class last week and afterward every kid wanted to hear the Afro Circus song the third movie. And man, the look on their faces was like, ‘Wow, Santa is for real!’ ” *Chris states that "Marty's the kind of guy who would be into painting, y'know, painting murals, and he's into music, and perhaps he does a little tap dancing... I dunno." * In Madagascar Marty states that his life is "Half-over" (due to the beginning taking place on his 10th birthday) this is a reference to the fact that in captivity Zebras can live for around 20 years, whereas they usually live up to 16 in the wild. *Marty's valentine in Madly Madagascar is an okapi, which is what Melman was originally supposed to be. *Because of Alex's predatory nature he "accidentally" bit Marty on the butt which caused him to have a bandage over his butt (and never did let Alex live that down) it was also mentioned and (which was about a year ago) still seen (without the bandage) RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia